warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Asterion Moloc
Asterion Moloc, known as the "Master of the Minotaurs" and the "Satrap of the Daedelos Krata," is the current Chapter Master of the fearsome and brutal Minotaurs Space Marine Chapter. This paranoid and bloody-handed Astartes commander revels in his dark reputation, his name a byword for death and mayhem carried out in the name of the benevolent God-Emperor. Lord Asterion Moloc is a brutal tactician and enjoys the utter destruction of his foes, but has little patience for councils or strategic planning when forced by circumstance to work with other Imperial forces. Instead he chooses to remain aloof, as is his Chapter's nature, often sending Chaplain Ivanus Enkomi as his Chapter's emissary and his personal representative in such matters. During the conflict known as the Badab War there was no record of Lord Asterion Moloc ever being present for a war council. The only record of his presence in the war came from pict-footage recovered from battle scans and fearful stories spread by the few survivors of Minotaurs' brutal attacks. History The fell Master of the Minotaurs, Lord Asterion Moloc, is a bloody-handed and paranoid Chapter Master who revels in his dark reputation, and his name is a byword for slaughter and destruction carried out in the Emperor's name on a score of worlds. A veteran of hundreds of battles, his body has been heavily rebuilt with cybernetic augments and his sheer spite and malice is enough to allow him to shrug off wounds that would fell a lesser Space Marine. A brutal tactician, Lord Asterion Moloc takes pleasure in the utter destruction of his foes, and is most often found in battle at the head of his Terminators slamming into the enemy line. He is also a diligent and disciplined logistician and strategist, and a master of siegecraft. Outside of battle he can be found on his brazen throne at the centre of the maze-like chambers of the heavy assault carrier Daedelos Krata, surrounded by datafeeds, tabulation servitors and casualty reports, measuring the drops of blood spilt in quest of his Chapter's strategic goals. The Minotaurs Chapter has been used often in the past to prosecute traitors, iconoclasts and renegades from within the ranks of Adeptus Astartes by the High Lords of Terra, and as a result, Lord Asterion Moloc has long become an expert in the systematic destruction of other Adeptus Astartes forces that have strayed from the path of righteousness, viewing such targets as both worthy of the Emperor's wrath, and the ultimate test of the Minotaurs' skills in battle. This reason above any other was one of the fundamental causes for the Minotaurs Chapter to join the Loyalists in the Badab War, and many of their battles, specifically the savage engagement in 908.M41, in which they devastated the Lamenters Chapter in a bloody battle that lasted seventeen standard hours and was fought in the most brutal ship-to-ship fighting imaginable and upon the surface of Optera V. The Minotaurs suffered heavy casualties but overpowered their enemy by virtue of their own brutality and sheer weight of numbers, forcing the Lamenters surrender. This notably savage battle entered into legend among the annals of the Space Marines. Wargear *'[[Terminator Armour' *'Storm Shield' *''The Black Spear'' - The Black Spear is a Relic Blade which houses a powerful single-shot laser weapon. This ancient artefact is steeped in blood and said to have once been used by the Adeptus Custodes. Sources *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War, Part One'', p. 43 *''Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War, Part Two'', p. 177 Category:M Category:Badab War Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines